Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, use wireless signals to establish communication channels between various network devices. For example, an access node may transmit a reference signal or a pilot signal over a signal radius, and one or more wireless devices within the signal radius may attempt to establish a connection with the access node. In a heterogeneous network, a handover procedure for offloading traffic at hotspot areas can be negotiated between a source access node (e.g., strongest signal strength) and a target access node (e.g., short range, low power access node). This allows a wireless device to be served by an access node having the lowest signal path loss rather than by an access node having the strongest signal strength.
Interference can occur at the cell edge of the target access node due to the coverage and/or power mismatch between the reference signal strength of the source access node and the reference signal strength of the target access node. This interference can result in undesirable reduction in coverage, poor quality of service that dramatically decreases user experience, throughput to the wireless devices in communication with the short range access node, and handover failure.
Overview
Systems and methods are described for traffic offload in a wireless communication network. In one instance, it may be determined that a loading level at a first access node has met a criteria. A second access node in proximity to a location of the first access node may be located. The second access node may be updated to operate in a closed access mode condition. The first access node may send closed access mode information associated with the second access node to a wireless device. The communication network, based on the closed access mode information, may select the second access node for communication with the wireless device. The selected wireless device may then be instructed to communicate with the second access node.